nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Chuck Quizmo
Chuck Quizmo is a character who appeared in the Nintendo 64 game Paper Mario. A multi-colored worm wearing a yellow bow tie and a top hat, Chuck Quizmo hosts a quiz game which Mario can participate in to receive Star Pieces. His name may be a reference to the game show host Chuck Woolery. History ''Paper Mario'' Quizmo appears throughout Paper Mario in different towns and villages, and if Mario speaks with him, Quizmo will transport him to a stage and, along with his assistant Vanna T., ask Mario a question. If Mario answers Chuck's quiz correctly, he will be rewarded with a Star Piece, and if he answers wrong, he will receive nothing. In the latter case, the same question will be asked the next time Mario speaks with him, thereby still allowing the player to receive all the Star Pieces. After quizzing Mario, Quizmo will teleport away to a different location. In all, Quizmo will ask sixty-four questions, provided Mario makes the effort to find him and accept his quizzes. If Mario answers all of his questions correctly, Quizmo states that, now that he has found someone with all the answers, he can finally retire as quiz master. After Mario defeats Bowser, Quizmo, along with Vanna T., can be seen in Toad Town outside the dojo; when spoken to, Quizmo will jokingly ask Mario if he wants to participate in another quiz before stating he is in Toad Town merely to attend the festival celebrating the defeat of the Koopa Troop. Quizmo can also be seen in the parade that plays during the Paper Mario credits, expelling fireworks from his hat. Other appearances and references In the original Japanese script of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and most translations of the game, the final RDM email mentions that Chuck Quizmo (revealed to be 44-years old) is soon set to return in a new quiz named "The Impartial Judge!". The English translation of the game removed the portion of the email where Chuck Quizmo is mentioned, while the French translation substitutes his name with Vanna T. In Super Paper Mario, one of the Sammer Guys is named "Quizmo Question That Has No Answer". Areas Chuck Quizmo can be found *Goomba Village, southwest of the Toad house. *Koopa Village, near the Save Block. *Koopa Village, near the blue Warp Pipe. *Toad Town, under the tree next to Harry T.'s Shop. *Toad Town, near Merlon's House. *Toad Town, southeast of Club 64. *Dry Dry Outpost, near the Entrance. *Dry Dry Outpost, near the Toad House. *Yoshi's Village, to the left of the Yoshi Leader. *Yoshi's Village, south of the Toad House *Shiver City, between Herringway and the warehouse buildings. *Shiver City, to the right of the mayor's house *Shiver City, in front of the item store *Star Haven, under the first archway near the entrance. List of questions and answers The number of questions available depends on how much progress Mario has made in the storyline. All the questions are available after Chapter 7. Goombario's tattle *''He's Chuck Quizmo. He tries to quiz anybody who speaks to him. He pops up in various towns and villages, but that doesn't mean he's easy to find. What do you think his deal is? Personally, I'm a little more interested in his assistant. She's cute!'' Trivia *Luigi, a Ninjakoopa, Yoshi, Goompapa, and Jr. Troopa can be seen among the audience, along with a Bumpty, Lakitu, Shy Guy, Koopa Troopa, Raven, and a Toad. *Chuck Quizmo's quiz was the beginning of the running gag of quizzes in the Paper Mario series taking place in a game show stage, despite Mario never moving from where he found Quizmo (such as Koopa Village). This quiz also had the first audience in a Paper Mario game, though it had no function. *MC Ballyhoo from Mario Party 8 bears a resemblance to Chuck Quizmo, mostly because of the huge top hats the two characters wear. Category:Mario characters Category:Paper Mario characters Category:Stubs Category:Mario stubs